


[podfic] a little bird told me

by Amanita_Fierce, ArwenLune, carboncopies, gracicah, Nrandom, olive2pod (olive2read)



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, Fluff, Found Family, Friendship, Getting Together, Kissing, Living Together, Multivoice, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Voiceteam 2020, and they were roommates!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24299044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanita_Fierce/pseuds/Amanita_Fierce, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenLune/pseuds/ArwenLune, https://archiveofourown.org/users/carboncopies/pseuds/carboncopies, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracicah/pseuds/gracicah, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nrandom/pseuds/Nrandom, https://archiveofourown.org/users/olive2read/pseuds/olive2pod
Summary: So here's the thing.Harley isn’t looking for a relationship—but when three fun, sexy, bad-ass lady friends are living with you in your shithole apartment above the closed-down Dollar Store... Well, maybe relationships find you.(Or, they all live together in an apartment, and Harley starts to think she might be in love with her friends.)
Relationships: Dinah Lance/Harleen Quinzel, Helena Bertinelli/Harleen Quinzel, Renee Montoya/Harleen Quinzel
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13
Collections: Pioneer Podfic, VoiceTeam 2020: Team Yellow, Voiceteam 2020





	[podfic] a little bird told me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [a little bird told me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22646302) by [rythyme (pugglemuggle)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pugglemuggle/pseuds/rythyme). 



###### Podfic

 **Length:** 12:13

 **Streaming:**  


> If you’d like to change the speed, click on the column icon (🏛) on the player above and that will take you to the file on archive.org, where you can click on the clock icon 🕒 and adjust speeds to 0.5x, 2x, or 3x  
> 

**Download:** right-click & save: [mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/qvfhakwirrzc5fg/a%20little%20bird%20told%20me%20multivoice.mp3?dl=0)

 **File Size:** 10.0 MB (mp3)  
  


###### Music

Intro, Outro, and Scene Breaks from "Joke's on You" by Charlotte Lawrence, from the Birds of Prey Soundtrack 

###### Cover Art

by [poppyseedheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppyseedheart)

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the Week 3 First! and Pitch 'n' Pod Challenges! [olive2read](https://archiveofourown.org/users/olive2read) & [Nrandom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nrandom) convinced the rest of the team to watch the Birds of Prey movie and then we combined forces to create the FIRST podfic in this fandom!
> 
> Thank you to [pugglemuggle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pugglemuggle) for writing such a fun story and having blanket permission for podfic!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[audiowork] a goose manifesto... of sorts...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24445519) by [olive2pod (olive2read)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/olive2read/pseuds/olive2pod)




End file.
